The present disclosure relates generally to altering characteristics of a wireless power communication reader.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Wireless communication devices (e.g., smartphones, wearable devices, etc.) are proliferating. Many wireless communication devices support multiple communication protocols on the same platform. For example, wireless communication devices may use Long-Term Evolution (LTE), Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), wireless local area networks (WLAN), Bluetooth, Global Positioning System (GPS), Near-Field Communication (NFC), and/or other suitable wireless communication protocols. NFC communications are beneficial, since they allow for a low-power transmission system between devices. Due to the low-power communications that NFC allows for, use of NFC technology has expanded. However, issues arise in the use of NFC transceivers. For example, as an NFC reader is put close to a tag, the proximity to the tag may change the antenna characteristics of the reader (e.g., antenna detuning). This may be caused due to inductive coupling and may result in reduced validity of NFC transmitted and received received signals.